The Bottom of the Glass
by senioritis
Summary: Andy and Sam are in love and he goes undercover! What will happen! I suck at summaries! Rated T but that may change!
1. Six Weeks

**Hi guys! This is my first time to write on fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy this story! I do not have an editor so please excuse any grammatical errors! I love this show and as I was sitting in my car jamming out to all sorts of songs, I got to thinking this would be an awesome story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the songs on the radio! Although I wish I did and I am proud to say I at least own my stereo!**

It had been six weeks since she had last seen him. Now, here she sat at the Black Penny, staring at her empty glass of whiskey. She has done this every night since he had left. Every day she put her life on the line a little more, every day she almost died in more ways than one, and every day she thought about him.

Six weeks before:

"Sam!" she pushed the door closed as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She had been living at his home for two months now and loved every minute of it. Instead of the cheerful atmosphere there was an eerie silence in the darkness. As she moved her hand along the wall looking for the impossible to find light switch she called his name again in a sing song voice. "Sam!" The smile on her face died on her lips at what she saw in front of her. There on the couch was Sam Swarek with a bottle of whiskey in front of him, an almost empty glass resting on his knee, and blood shot eyes. He looked like he was in a trance. His eyes glued to a spot on the wall and never moving.

"Sam, are you okay?" She sat beside him on the couch putting a hand on his shoulder. That was when he finally looked at her and she saw every emotion possible dance through his eyes.

"Boyd called and said he wants me to go into deep cover and won't take no for an answer." His eyes left hers as he downed the rest of the glass. She just stared at him.

"When?"

"Tomorrow, I don't know when I will be back." his eyes finally met hers again.

"There has to be a way to get out of it" a single tear made its way down her porcelain cheek.

"There isn't. I've tried everything." he growled.

"Well obviously not hard enough." Andy spat. She knew at this moment they should not be mad at each other. They should be making their last night together a memorable one until next time. There was just something about that moment that made them both angry. It made them turn on each other. She took a swig of the whisky bottle on the coffee table and walked to the door.

"Be safe Sam," low enough to be a whisper but loud enough to be heard as she placed her hand on the cold door knob for a second taking a small whiff of the smells around her before opening it and leaving. She didn't expect him to come after her. It only made it harder. 15th Division was what brought them together and that is what brought them apart. When she ended the driveway of his home she ran.

Present:

She had turned every one away from her since that day. She came to work on time and didn't talk to any one unless she had too. She came to the Black Penny every night to see her heart on the bottom of that damn whisky glass. As she signaled the bartender for another, her phone rang. It was Boyd.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Something to Live For

**Thank you for all of the AMAZING reviews, story alerts, and favorites! I did not expect to receive so many responses! I apologize for the long wait! School is giving me so many tests it is unreal! I also find it hilarious that I can sit here and write but when I walk into my English Comp I class I just can't think of anything to write about! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or Sam Swareks fine ass! :P**

"What do you want? Andy downed the last of the whiskey in her glass.

"A favor. Where are you?" He was talking fast. Almost too fast for Andy to comprehend in her almost drunken state of mind.

"What do you care? I don't do favors for you Boyd." He was silent for a minute until she heard the notification on her cell that indicated her call had been disconnected.

She smirked into her glass. Whiskey had become her best friend. It was there for her when she needed it the most, it helped ease her broken heart as it burned all the way down, and it wasn't able to talk back to her. She was playing with her napkin as she felt someone slide onto the bar stool beside her.

"I don't want to talk to you." She growled as she continued to fold her napkin into different objects.

"You don't have to talk, just listen. Sam is under cover for a man named Jason Cast. Do you know who that is?"

At the mention of Sam's name her head immediately shot up. Since finally capturing Anton Hill, there had been two drug dealers that had made their way to the top of the charts and they usually did their business together.

"Yes" she was finally looking at him in the eye.

"Well, Sam only has eyes on Jason Cast but we need eyes on the other guy."

"Tyler Murphy" her eyes went wide as she put two in two together. "You want me to go undercover."

"Yes, I do." His hand was sliding up in down his thigh in a nervous gesture as he waited for her response.

"When do I start." she watched as he smirked and signaled the bartender for a beer.

"Tomorrow morning sharp. You are going undercover as Andy Morgan. You have worked with Anton Hill as one of his right hand men. Dress a little sleazy at all times. Don't ever question Tyler do as he says it, when he says it. Oh, and put a smile on that flawless face of yours." he slapped some money on the bar and before she could turn around he was gone.

She turned the key into the door stumbling slightly as she made her way down the hall. Since he had left, she had pretty much moved into his home. When she finally made it to his room, Andy collapsed on the bed staring up lazily at the ceiling fan. Her last thought before closing her eyes was the fact that she finally had a reason to wake up in the morning.

**I am sorry for the short chapter but I probably typed this up in ten minutes tops. Please review! **


End file.
